


Peeved

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [59]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crime rests for no man, Gen, Irritated at criminals, Irritated at lack of sleep, Irritated at life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Annoyed; irritated; vexed.





	Peeved

“Can’t monsters and evil people just stop for the weekend? Come on!” Nick Burkhardt shouts as he is once again awakened at an ungodly hour to go look at a crime scene.

“It’s not like I’ve had the chance to get even a few hours in a row of sleep in the past three weeks.” Nick continues his peeved muttering while throwing on clothes and getting what he’ll need to be a cop for the day. 

“Do I wake up Monroe now or should I wait until later? I mean I’m going to wake him up anyway.” He continues muttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick needs more sleep, also I'm still irritated at how the ended this show.


End file.
